Fiore Online
by Winter Replica
Summary: Fiore Online is the newest virtual MMO rpg where players have an opportunity to experience quests, missions, war etc in a game of 99 percent realism. Lucy is the daughter of the game company owner and lives in solitude. When she tries out the game, she finds obstacles, friendship and romance as she encounters Salamander. But little does she know he is her step brother Natsu. AU
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_"Brother." A small girl sobbed in the back of the seat. "Stay with me."_

_"Lucy..." The older boy murmured as he faced his little sister. He was bleeding heavily and his arms were shaking as he stroked her hair. "Are you all right?"_

_"I'm okay." The girl sobbed, grabbing onto the boy's hand hand. "I'm okay...but you... you're not..."_

_The boy smiled as he slowly wiped the tears off the girl's face. "I'm glad you're okay at least." He whispered._

_"No...brother." The girl whimpered as the boy slowly closed his eyes. She looked around the car and searched for a place to escape._

_"I'll be back quickly." The girl said as she crawled out from the shattered car window. "I'm going to call for help."_

_But just as the girl crawled out of the upside down car, someone picked her up and covered her with a hand towel._

_"Noooo." The girl screamed as she was taken away. _

_Then everything became pitch black._

* * *

*Heartfilia Mansion*

"Ugh." I woke up with a gasp. I had cold sweat running down my forehead and I was breathing heavily.

_No...not this dream again. _

It's been 8 years since the incident happened and the event has been haunting me ever since.

I remember waking up in the hospital after the black out from the car accident.

I searched for my brother afterwards. Even though people tried to stop me, I barged into my brother's hospital room.

But when I did enter, I saw many people sobbing by his bed.

"He's dead." My nanny, Spetto, said as she placed her arm around my shoulder. "It was unfortunate that he died from the car accident."

I think I went insane afterwards.

I let out a sigh and checked the calendar by the side of my bed.

September 19th, 2134.

Of course, how could I forget. Today was the day my father's company would release his new game "Fiore Online" to the public.

Just as I got up from my bed, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I answered.

"It's Spetto." Sptetto, my nanny said as she walked in. "Lady Lucy. Your father wants you to participate in the family breakfast today."

"Breakfast?" I smirked. "And when did father ever want to have breakfast with a wretched daughter like me?"

I remember. Father stopped dining with me ever since mother passed away. I remember he said it bothers him because I remind him of mother...

The only people he allowed to dine with him was my new step mother and her son, Natsu.

"Please lower your voice down." Spetto pleaded, hoping no one heard me from outside.

"Tell him I'll be there in 20 minutes." I informed Spetto as I walked over to my closet. "Guess I'll have to wear something special for a special day."

* * *

I walked down the staircase and headed to the dining room where my family members were.

"What is this insolence behavior?" My father snapped as I sat down across from my step brother, Natsu.

"What?" I shrugged as I placed the napkin on my lap.

Spetto quickly hurried over to me and whispered, "Lady Lucy. You're wearing a crop top with shorts."

"I know." I grinned as I started to sip on the vegetable soup that was in front of me. "Isn't it sexy?"

As my father stood up from his seat with his cane, my step mother placed her hand on his arm.

"Now darling," She started. "We don't want to ruin such a happy day, do we?" She beamed at him.

_Ugh. I feel like throwing up._ I thought to myself.

My father's face turned pink. "You're right Helia." He said as he sat back down. "Consider yourself lucky today, Lucy. Do thank your mother."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

My father coughed. "As you can see, today is the day "Fiore Online" is released to the public."

Everyone, including the servants, nodded their heads as they watched father make a speech.

"But I have called all of you for something important." He glanced at Natsu who stood up from his seat with a smile. "Today, I have made my final decision to make my son, Natsu, become the next heir to the Heartfilia corporation."

"I knew it." One of the servants yelled as everybody started to clap.

"Attaboy." Another hollered.

My step mother grinned as she patted her son proudly.

But I stood there trembling.

The heir was supposed to be my brother...

* * *

As soon as I finished the meal, I pushed away my chair from the table and got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Father snapped at me.

"To my room." I snapped back. Then I stomped out of the dining hall.

"That wretched girl." I could hear father murmur as he munched on his angus steak.

As I walked up the stairs, I could hear someone call my name.

"Lucy." My step brother, Natsu yelled, as he caught up to me.

I gave him a glare. "What do you want?"

My father remarried after my mother's death and this was how my step mother, Helia, and Natsu joined the family. But after my brother, Luke, died, I felt everything was unfair that once what belonged to Luke eventually became Natsu's.

He beamed as he scratched his head, "It's been a while hasn't it? How've you been."

I glared at him. "I'm not in a mood for a chitchat." I snapped. "There must've been a motive for stopping me."

Natsu stopped smiling and stared down at the floor like a lost puppy, "I guess you're not happy with me being the next heir to father's company..."

"Glad you know." I said, walking past him.

"Wait." He called again.

I glanced at him again looking even more annoyed.

He slowly took out a game cartridge from his pocket and handed it to me. "I was going to give it to you during breakfast but I felt like I didn't have a chance to do so because you left so quickly."

I stared at the game cartridge. "Fiore Online."

"I don't play any of father's games." I told him as I tried to hand him back the game cartridge.

"I know." Natsu nodded. "But I was mostly in charge of this game. I was hoping you'd give it a chance."

He gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked back down the stairs back to the dining hall.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

* * *

"Fiore Online." I mumbled as I stared at the game cartridge.

To be honest, I was actually curious how bad the game would be.

I mean...I think it was going to be bad. I mean...99% realism? Sure...

I took out my virtual reality helmet and placed the game cartridge inside. Then I laid myself in bed and pressed the red button on the middle of the helmet.

"Let the game start."

"Game Start"

Language: English

Log in

:Account: Heartfilia2834

:Password: ******

'Checking head'

'Checking body'

'Checking arms'

'Checking legs'

'Checking Complete'

...

"Welcome to Fiore Online"

Everything was pitch black as I could feel myself walking on a cold surfaced floor.

_Was there an error in the game cartridge?_

As I started to fill my head with questions, bright light flooded across the room as I entered a cyber programmed room with a gigantic computer screen in front of me.

**"Hello and welcome to Fiore Online."** Started the robotic female voice.

A small box appeared on the screen with my personal information.

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Gender: Female

Next an avatar that looked just like me showed up on the screen.

**"You may begin to customize. Please choose a race."**

A wide range of races appeared on the screen next to my avatar. The races ranged from humans, sun elves, moon elves, angels, demons, dwarves, beasts, animals, spirits, etc.

I couldn't help but stare at the moon elf version of myself. She was tall, flawless and graceful. I had to take this race no matter what.

**"Moon elf confirmed. Please choose your appearance." **

Hm... the most difficult part.

I gave my avatar platinum long blonde hair that came down till my waist. Moon elves were tall so I had to shrink the height of my avatar to a human standard height.

**"Appearance confirmed. Please choose a job."**

A wide range of mages appeared on the screen. Oh yes, I forgot. Fiore Online was a game focused on mages. There were Elementalists, Mesmers, Celestial mages, etc

I wanted to pick a job no one would pick. Elementalists? Nah. Seemed like everyone would pick that job.

Hmm...Celestial mage seemed interesting. I remember reading from the game magazine that celestial mages summons spirit using a key and have them fight for the summoner.

Sure...why not.

**"Job confirmed. Please choose a name." **

Name...

Name..

The hardest part. I wanted an original name. What would be nice...

'Celestial...' I typed in the letters. '...phoenix?'

Am I satisfied?

Hm...

Whatever...

**"Celestial Phoenix confirmed. You'll be transported to Sunflower village." **

As soon as the robotic words ended, the avatar lunged towards me. As we merged together, I found myself falling through a pitch of darkness.


	2. Salamander

"Tweet Tweet." Something chirped.

"Mmmph." I groaned.

"Tweet Tweet."

I opened my eyes to the sound of birds and found myself laying down on a grassy field.

_Was I in the game world? _

I couldn't believe how real everything seemed. The birds flying around, the beautiful blue sky, and the warm breeze...

I slowly got up and noticed I was wearing newbie clothes. Ugh...brown leather tank top and sweatpants? Can't they make the newbie clothes at least more fashionable?

"Hmm? What is this?" I muttered as I felt something in my pocket and took it out.

"A key?"

It was a golden key with a symbol of two blue parallel waves.

**System: You have received the Gate of the Water Bearer Key, Aquarius." **

**Notice: Celestial mage users will receive a random starter key at level 1. There are 12 golden keys in total and each key will be unlocked every 10 levels. **

**Silver keys can be bought through golden coins in weapon shops. **

"Cool..." I smiled as I gazed at the golden key in my palm.

**"In order to view the information of the key, please chant Key Information."** The voice continued to ring in my head.

"Key information." I chanted. Likewise, a box appeared before my ideas with the information to the key.

**::Golden Key: The water bearer, Aquarius**

**::Magic: Water Magic **

**::Magic Stats**

**Stamina: 250**

**Offense: 388**

**Defense: 275 **

**Summon: Aquarius can only be summoned in water. Please note that it's good to bring a water bottle around with you in order to summon her.**

**Please chant in order to summon: "Gate of the water bearer, I open thee, Aquarius." **

"Whoa." I muttered as I closed the information box. I couldn't wait to try the key out.

I quickly walked over to the lake nearby the grass field and pressed the key in the water. "Gate of the water bearer." I chanted. "I open thee, Aquarius."

Right as I finished the chant, the lake started swirl around as if there was a tornado. Then, a beautiful blue mermaid jumped out of the water with an urn in her hand.

The mermaid was beautiful. I couldn't help being fascinated by her beauty. She had beautiful long blue hair, silky blue fishtail, a pearl headband, and a golden armlet and bracelet.

"You're so beautiful." I blurted the words out.

Aquarius glanced at me and our eyes met. I could see that she has blue eyes with no pupils.

Then she let out a smirk.

"Unlike you, eh?" Aquarius said in the most annoying tone.

I blinked my eyes.

What did this bitch just say?

"Was that towards me?" I asked, still blinking my eyes.

The mermaid snorted. "Who'd I be talking to if it isn't you."

I could feel myself turning pink as Aquarius started to observe me.

"Really? Did the game makers really have to entrust me to a lowly looking player like you?" She added on.

"Hey!" I snapped.

Aquarius yawned. "If you summoned me, then there must be an enemy nearby. Where is it?"

_Uh...oh..._

I gritted my teeth. "I kinda wanted to check you out before I went in to battle."

Aquarius stared at me. But the stare scared me a lot I started to tremble.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"...I just wanted to check you...out?"

"Huh?" She roared with anger. "You had to waste my time and summon me in a place with no enemies?"

"Eek." I yelped as she splashed water over me with her urn.

"If you call me one more time when there's no enemy, be prepared to die." The mermaid grouched. She muttered something to herself and disappeared into thin air.

I was dripping wet and dumbfounded with what I had to deal with. I stared blankly at the Aquarius key and tilted my head in surprise.

Just as I was placing the key back into my key pouch, I heard someone roar with laughter behind me.

"Yo. That's some cool stuff you got there." said a male voice.

I looked behind and saw a pink haired boy sitting on a rock and smiling at me.

"Salamander." I read the name that was above his head.

"Yeah that's me." Salamander said as he got up from the rock and walked up to me. "What was that? Are you a necromancer?" He asked.

"I'm a celestial mage." I corrected him. "I summon spirits out of keys."

"Way cool." The boy grinned. "I'm a dragon slayer." He said. "And I use fire."

"That's very...nice." I said, trying to look amused.

He summoned a small fire on his palm and held it close towards me. "Maybe this will help you dry off."

I stared at the small fire on his palm. "You say this small fire is going to dry me off?" I laughed at his nonsense.

Surprisingly, I was dry in no time. I checked my newbie clothes if I still had any wet spot left.

I stared at the fire once again with surprise. "What? How come..."

Salamander laughed. "Don't take lightly of fire man. He gripped his hand into a fist to turn the fire off.

I giggled. This guy was pretty amusing...unlike my step brother Natsu back in the real world.

"Well, since you're dried off. Think I'm going to go off and train." Salamander said, waving at me. "I really want to level up quickly before anybody else does."

_Train? Oh dear...I really needed to do that as well. And I really don't want to be alone with Aquarius. She'll bite my head off. _I glanced at Salamander.

"Wait." I called out to him.

"Hm?" He said as he stopped walking to glance at me.

I walked up to him and smiled, "Do you mind I train with you?"

.

.

.

**System: Celestial Phoenix and Salamander formed a party**

* * *

*10 minutes later*

"Fire dragon's roar." Salamander chanted as he released fire from his mouth at the slimes in the field.

The slimes started to dance around in agony and dropped dead to the ground.

**System: Salamander has reached level 10. Congratulations.**

"Phew." He said as he wiped the sweat off from his face.

I sat on the ground nearby him and watched him train. Then I let out a sigh.

"Hey Phoenix." Salamander called out to me. "Aren't you going to train with that mermaid too?"

I let out a pout. "I'd love to. But we're too far away from any water area. I really should've bought a water bottle..."

Salamander grinned. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He reached for his pouch and took out a water bottle.

"What? You bought one?" I gasped as he handed me his water bottle.

"I bought it to test if I can evaporate the water inside with my fire power in less than a minute." He said. "But I don't mind letting you use it."

I stared at him looking impressed. "Goodness. I'm so glad I formed a party with you." I blurted the words out with a smile.

He grinned and continued to fight the slimes in the field.

I took out the water bearer key and let out a deep breath. "Lucy...don't you dare be bewildered by her words again. Stay strong."

I pressed the key into the water bottle and chanted slowly, "Gate of the water bearer, I open thee, Aquarius."

Water started to splash around as Aquarius appeared again with the same urn. She gave me a glare.

"Hey." I said, trying to look strong in front of her. "I've summoned you in a field full of enemies...so uh...you can start attacking them."

"Tch." The mermaid rolled her eyes. "Why are you still level 1?"

"I can't level up without your help." I said, trying not to let her see my anger.

"And who's that guy?" Aquarius cooed, pointing at Salamander. "Your new boyfriend?"

"No." I snapped.

Aquarius giggled. "Pfft. Even if he was your boyfriend, my boyfriend is way hotter than yours."

I rolled my eyes. "I get it. Can we start training?"

The mermaid smirked and started to gather water in her urn. "Die." The mermaid yelled as she hurled a great amount of water at the slimes in the field.

"Yess." I grinned as my level started to increase. I watched excitedly as the slimes started to paddle around the water to live.

In no time, I was level 10...with a lot of golden coins.

**System: You have received the Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus. Please check your pouch for the key."**

"Thanks so much Aquarius." I smiled at the mermaid who rolled her eyes.

"Since you received the other key, don't you dare call me for a while." Aquarius snapped before disappearing into thin air.

"Okay." I replied happily.

"Whoa. A new key." Salamander grinned as he glanced at the second key I received from my pouch. "Aw man. I should've become a celestial mage too. I'm so jealous."

"Eh? I think I'd like to be a dragon slayer." I giggled at his remark. Then my stomach started to rumble.

"Ugh, I think I'm hungry." I said to Salamander in a little embarrassed tone. "Do you know any places we can get food?"

"We should start heading to Magnolia Town then." Salamander suggested. "A good place to prepare for our journey."

**To be continued...**


	3. Ice Avenger

I happily munched on the elf boar meat that I bought earlier in the street market of Magnolia Town.

"This might be actually better than regular steak or teriyaki." I giggled as I took another bite on the meat.

"Mmmphh." Salamander replied while stuffing his mouth with meat.

We were walking along the streets of Magnolia Town and sightseeing the unique yet fascinating town.

I giggled as we passed by two beast players playfully morphing each other into different animals. This place was really lively and bubbly compared to the boring and depressing home I lived in.

As we walked further, I saw a cute red mushroom house with a sign that read "weapon shop" on it.

"Hey, Salamander." I called out to him. "Do you mind if we check the weapon shop out?"

"..."

Salamander didn't say anything but kept on checking his watch on his wrist.

"Salamander?"

"Oh...yeah sure." Salamander said as he glanced up at me.

I excitedly barged into the weapon shop and was greeted by a curly silver haired female npc.

"Hello, and welcome to Magnolia Town's weapon shop." She said with a smile. "You can buy and sell items you don't need."

I looked around the store. They had long black samurai swords, golden spears, and daggers made of diamonds.

"Ooooh." Salamander cooed as he held up a silver hammer. "This can come in handy later on." He added with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and walked in deeper into the store. Then something caught my eyes behind the wooden shield.

"A whip." I murmured as I held my hand out for the weapon.

It was a simple but long black leather whip with a pointed spade on the end. Even though it wasn't attractive compared to other weapons, I found myself longing for it.

"How much is this?" I asked the NPC store owner desperately.

"400 gold." The NPC replied.

I immediately checked my money pouch but let out a big sigh afterwards. "I'm still short on money." I grumbled. "I really shouldn't have wasted those coins on those elf meats."

I let out a pout and left the weapon shop looking down as ever. Salamander followed me from behind.

"Don't worry ." He said, trying to cheer me up. "Earning coins isn't as hard in this game. All you need to do is farm some monsters daily."

"Yeah...I guess." I mumbled in disappointment. "I'm just hoping someone else doesn't buy the whip before I do."

Salamander didn't say anything as began to walk around town.

"Hey Phoenix." He called out suddenly.

"Hm?" I said as I turned to face him. He was checking his wrist watch and looked quite serious.

"I think I have to urgently leave right now." He said, still focused on his watch. "Urgent matter."

"Don't worry." I said with a smile. "Do take your time."

He nodded with a grin. "And don't forget to be in time for the ceremony at the Fiore Palace."

"Ceremony?" I was confused. "Wait..what ceremony?"

But Salamander pressed the log out button and disappeared into thin air before I could hear his reply.

I stood in the middle of the street feeling confused and lost.

* * *

A couple of minute's later, I received an inbox called "The king's invitation."

_Dear Celestial Phoenix_

The king of Fiore welcomes you to Fiore Online.

Please join the mandatory opening ceremony held at Crocus.

The ceremony will start in 10 minutes.

Signed: King Zeref

Hmmm...was this the ceremony that Salamander was talking about? Wait...how did he even know there was going to be a ceremony?

I folded the letter and let out a smirk. It was obvious who the king was going to be.

My good for nothing step brother Natsu...

"Nah." I shook my head as I tossed the letter towards the trash can. I always see him in real life. Do I have to see him in game as well?

While everybody was walking towards the East, I started to walk my way towards the West.

I had no time to listen to Natsu's boring speech.

But as I was happily marching off, someone tugged me by the arm and halted me.

"That's not the right way." A player informed me.

"I know that." I snapped, yanking my hand away.

I glared at the guy in front of me. He had spiky black hair, sharp black eyes, and he was wearing a brown cloak. His game nickname appeared as "Ice Avenger"

"Didn't you read the letter carefully?" He said, picking up the letter I threw away.

"Yes." I responded bluntly. "And I'm not going."

He let out a sigh. "Look. I know this isn't my business. But I'm warning you..." He pointed at the bottom note that I didn't notice in the letter.

The note read:_ Failure to come will result in penalty for disrespecting the king's order._

"Really?" I let out laugh of disbelief. "I can't even have freedom in a game? This is so stupid."

"The ceremony starts in 2 minutes." Ice Avenger informed as he checked his watch. "I have the teleportation item so why don't you come with me. It'll be much more quicker."

He held out his hand for me to grab.

"Ugh...so much for my plan." I rolled my eyes.

I took his hand as he activated the teleportation switch.

The next thing I knew was in a blink of an eye, I was now standing in a middle of a huge crowd in front of the Mercurius castle.

I gasped as I stared at the crowd around me. I could barely see an end.

"This game is a blast already, huh." Ice Avenger grinned. "The Heartfilia family really done it well."

"Yeah... I have to admit. Father and Natsu really did it well." I giggled. Then I quickly figured out what I blurted. I checked if Ice Avenger heard everything. Thankfully, he was busy staring at the soldiers in front of the castle.

"Hey. That's the king." One of the players yelled excitedly in the middle of the crowd. Everybody started to point towards the figure who stood in the castle balcony.

Hmm...surprisingly, the king didn't look like Natsu's real life figure. Maybe that was his game version?

He was handsome with short black hair, soft black eyes, and was wearing a black robe with a white toga.

"Greetings fellow players." He started with a bow, "I am King Zeref and I welcome you all to Fiore Online."

The huge crowd started to cheer.

"You're so handsome." One girl with cat ears cheered near me.

"Eww. No" I murmured to myself.

"I have asked you all to gather for his mandatory meeting because I have several announcements to make." King Zeref continued with his speech. "Fiore Online was created to have players socialize with other players, create a team, and face battles together. It is merely both for social and entertainment purposes."

"Oh boy." I mumbled to myself. Here we go again with Natsu's boring speech.

"But we surprise you all with a fact that we have added another feature in game." King Zeref continued. "Anyone a fan of romance?"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"We have added the relationship system and marriage system in this game." King Zeref announced excitedly. "Players are now able to freely express their love to each other and become a couple through the relationship system. If the relationship lasts for at least 3 months, the couple will be able to use the marriage system and form a family. Husband and wife will be able to share their personal inventory with each other."

The crowd started to cheer even more.

"Oh King. Am I able to marry you?" One player yelled. Everyone bursted in laughter.

"Wow." I rolled my eyes. "What a stupid thing to do in the game."

"Shhh." A girl snapped from the front. "Stop being so negative."

After King Zeref's speech about the marriage and relationship system, he started to talk about other rubbish of how things are so great in Fiore Online and oh how beautiful the scenery is compared to real life.

I have to admit, things are better here in game. But did he have to drag me to this ceremony and waste my precious time?

"You seem very unamused." Ice Avenger mentioned. "It's as if you dislike the king. You do realize he's the creator."

"I do... That's why I don't like him. He is completely wasting my time." I mumbled.

King Zeref's speech continued and I found myself dozing off in the middle.

"...last of all, I wish the best to the start of your legend." King Zeref announced.

The crowd started to clap and cheer as he bowed once more and disappeared back into the castle.

**System: You have received 1000 gold for attending the ceremony.**

I let out a smug look. "Guess the ceremony wasn't too bad. I have enough money to buy my whip now."

Ice Avenger grinned, "All I've seen you was make rude comments and doze off."

"I was actually being really respectful about it." I laughed. "I'm even worse than this."

I held my hand out to him with a smile. "By the way, I think our introduction is late. Thanks for helping me out earlier. I'm Celestial Phoenix but you can just call me Phoenix."

Ice Avenger took my hand and shook it. "My pleasure. You can just call me Ice for short. I'm an Ice Elementalist."

"Way cool." I commented. "I'm a celestial mage."

"Celestial Mage?"

"Yeah." I grinned, showing him my key collection. "I summon celestial spirits with these keys."

"That's amazing Phoenix." Ice Avenger commented looking very amused. "Maybe I should delete this account and become a celestial mage."

"Don't be silly." I laughed. Then I thought for a second.

This guy... he's actually really fun to have around. Not to mention, 'reliable.'

"Hey Ice." I started.

"Yeah?"

I held my hand out once more.

"Would you like to join my party?"

.

.

.

**System: Ice Avenger has joined your party.**


	4. Titania

"Finally I bought this baby." I giggled excitedly as I stepped outside the Weapon shop with a new whip. I gave it a hug of excitement.

"A whip? Is there a need for that for a Celestial mage?" Ice asked.

"I can't only let my celestial spirits do the fighting." I explained. "I'm going to help fighting too. Speaking of fighting, would you like to start heading to the Zombie cave with me? I heard the Zombie boss gives loads of prizes."

Ice nodded, "I was just about to ask the same thing. I need to start improving on my ice-make skills."

"Then we've got a plan."

As we started to march our way to the zombie cave in the west side of Magnolia, the Private Message box appeared before me.

**Salamander: Hey. I logged back on. Where are you right now?**

Fantastic. Salamander logged back on. More people to help defeating the zombie boss.

**Celestial Phoenix: I'm on my way to the Zombie cave at the west side of Magnolia. Meet me there? **

**Salamander: Gotcha. I'll meet you there at the entrance.**

"What's wrong?" Ice asked me as I typed in those words in my PM (Private Message).

"My other teammate will join at the cave. He just logged back on." I explained with a grin. "I'll introduce him to you when we get there."

* * *

**-West of Magnolia, Zombie's cave-**

"Hey Phoenix." A familiar voiced called out to me.

"Salamander. You're back." I greeted him as he ran up to me. "Did you have a nice siesta?"

"Haha very funny. I actually had something to do."

"Sure, sure. Welcome back."

Ice glanced at me and then glanced back at Salamander. His face seemed quite disgusted. "Wait...so the guy you wanted to introduce to me was him?" He asked, pointing at Salamander.

Salamander looked quite shocked as well. "Gray... I mean Ice Avenger?"

"You two know each other?" I asked the two of them. They continued to give each other disgusted stares.

"We... work with each other. I knew him since we were children." Salamander explained with a groan. "But we are definitely not friends."

"Do I really have to see you in game?" Ice mumbled disgustedly.

"Phoenix." Salamander started. "I refuse to team up with him. Make him leave."

"Why don't you leave." Ice snapped back.

The two started to quarrel like two babies whining. I couldn't hold my embarrassment as other players passed us by whispering.

"Guys. Calm down." I groaned. "You guys are acting childish."

"Seriously Phoenix?" Salamander groaned. "You have bad taste in choosing your teammates."

"You got that right." Ice grinned. "Can't believe she decided to team up with a bad tempered loser."

"You shut up."

I let out a sigh. "If you guys aren't happy with each other. Then you are free to leave the team."

"What are you waiting for? She just said you're free to leave." Salamander said towards Ice.

"I think she was talking about it to you." Ice smirked. "I never had an intention to leave."

Great. These two were getting on my nerves.

"If you guys can't stop fussing about who should leave, then I'm going to leave this team." I exclaimed "Make up with each other or I'm going to disband and find new teammates."

Salamander and Ice both looked at each other and then glanced at me. I could feel myself burning red.

Salamander let out a sigh. "Fine." He said, folding his hand. "He can stay."

Ice rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Good." I placed my hands on my hip. "Now can we please go start our quest?" I pleaded.

The two nodded but they still had their eyes on each other. I let out another sigh and started walking towards the darkness in the cave.

* * *

The inside was quite damp, humid and smelled like dead fish. I had to hold my breath or I knew I was going to throw up.

"Phoenix, you okay?" Ice asked from behind.

"I'm good." I assured him. "Just not used to this smell yet."

**"First wave. Prepare for battle."** A robotic voice announced.

"Grrr." I heard a sound nearby me. Salamander and Ice had their backs on each other as they prepared for the fight.

"Get ready." I heard Salamander say.

I took out the Taurus key and looked around. The growl echoed and I could see several shadows moving.

"Phoenix. Behind you!" Ice yelled.

"Huh?" I looked behind. There, I saw dozens of zombies reaching out towards me with their bloody hands. It was too late for me to summon my spirits.

"Ice-Make: Lance" Ice chanted. As he placed his fist over his palm, several ice lances appeared and pierced through the creatures behind me.

"Thanks Ice." I thanked him.

"You owe me." He grinned.

There was no time for me to watch the guys fight. I quickly held my key towards the ground and chanted, "Gate of the golden bull, I summon thee, Taurus."

As I finished my chant, the cave started to rumble. The floor split open and a bull with a gigantic axe appeared before me.

"Whoa..." I said enchantedly as I stared at my new Celestial spirit.

The bull was extremely tall and muscular. He was covered in black and white patterns and he had a large golden ring on his nose. He was technically shirtless except for the dark pants decorated with a belt.

"Okay Taurus." I started. "Smash those zombie mobs into thin pieces."

But instead of following my orders, Taurus turned towards me with a creepy grin.

Uh oh. I did not have a good feeling about this.

"Oh my. What a lucky lucky bull I am." He started, turning all steamy red. "My new owner sure has a nice figure."

_'Ugh. What a pervert'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey. Snap out of it." I groaned. "Can't you see there's a mob of zombies out here?" I pointed at the mob of zombies that were running towards us. They were smacking their lips ready for their delicious meal.

Taurus glanced at the mob and then back at me. He flashed me a big smile.

"Don't worry." He assured me as he took out his axe with a grin. "I'll save both you and your nice body."

I rolled my eyes as he started to twirl his axe. He jumped into the air and swung his twirling axe towards the ground. The ground started to rumble as the friction generated an earthquake.

"Whoa." I couldn't find my balance and fell to the floor.

**Attack Successful. Green Zombie -30**

**Double Kill**

**Triple Kill**

"Good job Taurus." I grinned as I gave the bull a thumbs up. I could already see my prize money ahead of me.

"Man, another cool Celestial spirit." Salamander said in an interested manner.

"Salamander." I yelled out to him. "There are zombies diving towards you from above."

He grinned as he looked up. "Don't worry about me. I'm more than ready for them"

He engulfed his fists in flames and stared at the zombies with a smirk. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He chanted as he punched the zombies with his burning fists. The zombies started to shriek in pain as they dropped to the floor one by one.

In no time, we were able to defeat every one of the zombie mobs in three waves.

"That only leaves the Zombie boss, right?" I said with a smile of achievement. "This wasn't as bad as I thought."

I quickly took out my mana potion and gulped it down. Geez, these celestial spirits required so much mana to summon.

**"Final Boss."** The robotic voice finally announced. **"Defeat Zombie Queen Selena."**

The cave started to rumble and ashes started to fill the area.

"Ugh." I coughed. "What's happening?" I couldn't see a thing.

"Phoenix. Be careful!" Salamander yelled out at me. He lunged towards me and pushed me aside.

Ugh that hurt. My leg was covered in bruises as I fell to the floor.

"Salamander." I groaned. "What was that for? This isn't funny." I faced towards him to quarrel but instead I gasped.

Salamander stood there with three blades pierced through his body. He was bleeding heavily as he gasped for air.

"Salamander." I exclaimed as I ran up to him. "Are you okay? Oh god, you're bleeding hard. Why'd you save me?"

"Beats me." He laughed. His HP status started to drop slowly.

I carefully helped Salamander lay on the floor and looked up at the figure who attacked him. She didn't look like any other zombies. Instead, she was pale with piercing red eyes and long flowing black hair. She wore a red Chinese flowing dress and her hands were covered in dozens of blades.

Ice started crafting a bow and arrow with his ice powers. "I got this." He said as he squinted his eyes to aim at the Queen with his bow.

"Ice-Make: Arrows." Ice chanted, firing multiple arrows at his target. The arrows were very fast and swift as it aimed for the Queen.

"Aim for the heart." I mentioned.

"I know."

The Queen leisurely stared at the incoming arrows. She smirked and then disappeared into thin air.

"What the." I was flabbergasted. "She can do that?"

"Ugh." Ice groaned as he started flinch. Blood started to drip from his open wounds. That wretched Witch seemed to have teleported behind Ice and stabbed him.

"Ice." I yelled. I started running my way towards him.

"Don't." Ice informed. He coughed blood. "We need you alive. Or else...we'll have to restart." He slowly dropped to the floor and started breathing heavily.

"Damn you." I quickly took out my keys in ready for action.

But it's as if the Queen knew my moves. She threw her blades like a boomerang and snatched the keys away from my hands.

This was it. This was the end. I started to shiver as I took out my whip. Both Salamander and Ice were low in HP. I had to do something.

'Ugh..Lucy think. Use your head.' I thought to myself.

The Queen started to walk up to me as she prepared her Blades for a blood festival. Still shivering, I held out my whip for battle. Her HP was still full. Was I able to do this?

But before she could lunge towards me, a sword pierced through her body from behind. The Queen seemed flustered as if she wasn't expecting such thing to happen.

"What..." I whimpered as the Queen fell to the floor. A tall female warrior stood there with a smirk. She had long scarlet hair, dark brown eyes, and a slender figure. She wore a metal armor with a golden cross mark, a blue skirt and black boots. Her game username appeared as "Titania."

Hmm.. some fashion sense she had.

The Queen started to slowly vanish and loot started to drop. Titania drew her sword and started to pick up her prizes.

I continued to stare at her interestingly. How on earth did that one attack kill the Queen?

"You." Titania said without even looking up.

"M..Me?" I stuttered.

She nodded as she glanced at me with her piercing eyes. "You really should bring these two to the closest healing area."

"Yea...you're right." I nodded. I slowly got up and walked up to Salamander who was still breathing hard.

"Are we done?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah..." I answered. "We got help." I then grabbed his arm so I can start dragging him out.

"You shouldn't do that." Titania informed me. "His HP will drop even more. You don't want him to die, do you?

"N..no."

Titania walked up to Salamander and held him up on her right shoulder.

I stared at her even more astounded.

Then she walked over to Ice and held him up on her left shoulder.

"What are you standing there for." Titania said towards me. "We need to heal your friends."

"Ye...yes." I stuttered as I followed her out the cave.


	5. Erza Scarlet

**Erza Scarlet/ Titania's P.O.V**

"Thanks for the big help." The blonde haired mage thanked me as we arrived at the nearest healing area.

I carefully laid the two boys on the healing deck and then glanced back at the girl. Her game name appeared as "Celestial Phoenix" above her head.

"Celestial Phoenix."

"Ye..yes?" She flinched as I walked up to her. I slowly took out several loots from my brown pouch bag and carefully placed them on her palm.

"This is my share." I said as I flashed her a smile. "I can't possibly take all the loot, can I?"

Celestial Phoenix looked quite surprised as she stared at the loots. "Th..Thank you very much."

"By any chance," I started. ""Does your team have a dragon slayer?"

"That would be me." The pink haired boy I saved earlier said as he slowly stood up with full health from the healing deck. His game name appeared as "Salamander."

"That's perfect then." I grinned. I walked up to him and took out a white egg with blue flames engraved on it. "This was one of the prizes from the Zombie Queen." I explained as I handed it over to Salamander who carefully accepted it with both hands.

Salamander seemed confused. "Don't you want to keep the pet to yourself? You earned it."

"I do." I chucked. "But these pets are called Exceeds. Only dragon slayers are able to tame them."

"Well. Thanks... I guess?"

"Wow. Lucky guy doesn't do anything but receives such a grand reward." The handsome black haired boy, Ice Avenger, snickered from behind.

"Shut up Ice." Salamander snapped. "You're just jealous."

"Who's being jealous?"

Celestial Phoenix let out a sigh as the two boys started to quarrel.

"By the way, I'm Celestial Phoenix. You can just call me Phoenix" The blonde mage introduced with a smile. "And these two are my comrades, Salamander and Ice Avenger. Thanks for helping us back there."

"I'm Titania." I introduced myself. "And I'm a knight mage. Really, it was nothing."

"Knight mage?"

"I use requip when I'm in battle." I explained thoroughly. "It's a type of magic that allows me to change my clothes, armor, and weapons."

"That's amazing." Phoenix commented. "And you were really strong back there too. You were able to finish her with one blow."

"I guess thats the result of constant practice." I grinned.

Phoenix stared at me with admiration. She glanced back at the two boys arguing and then back at me. Then she took my hands and asked, "Titania. Would you be interested to join our team?"

"Team?"

"You'd be perfect to balance out our team." She explained. "We really need a melee."

I wasn't sure. I wasn't expecting to find teammates on my first day of playing this game. But Phoenix stared at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure. I guess." I responded to her offer. How could I say no to that expression?

.

.

.

**Titania has joined the party.**

* * *

**Real World**

I took out my virtual helmet and laid it next to the drawer that was next to my bed. My hair seemed to be in a total mess. I quickly checked the time and gasped.

1 pm...

This was going to be a problem... I had to be at the movie set in two hours. I stayed in game for too long.

My phone started to ring and I answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Erza." My manager, Cana growled through the phone. "Do you know how many times I called you?"

"Sorry Cana." I let out a soft laugh. "I got carried away with the game."

I could hear Cana let out a sigh, "Erza. I know you want to enjoy your freedom. But you're a top celebrity. You're the actress everyone knows in this country. You shouldn't bring those who support you down."

Again with her speech about the top celebrity. "I got it Cana. Sorry for upsetting you."

"I'm not really the problem." Cana said with another sigh. "Make sure to be ready in 10 minutes. I'll be waiting in the van. We'll have to rush to the salon quickly."

"I got it." I told Cana. I hung up the phone and laid back in my bed again. I glanced at the virtual helmet sitting on the drawer.

In game, I was the fearless Titania who slashed through everything that blocked her way. But in real life, I was just a lowly puppet that had to entertain and please the public. One wrong action and the public would turn their faces away and find another puppet to be entertained.

This was my life as a celebrity. When I was 7, I was adopted into a celebrity family and started my career as a child actress. Even though I wasn't much known by people, I thought being a child actress was fun so I continued my career further on. But after I was casted as the female lead in the movie, Scarlet Rose, my popularity rose. I received calls from famous directors and producers to cast me in their movie or shows. I even became a fashion model for various clothing companies. But I should've know that being highly popular means I have to face the negative consequences. While I had many fans who loved me, I also had numerous anti fans who lived beyond the shadows, waiting for me to make a mistake.

"I really should get going." I murmured as I got up from bed. "The game can wait." I walked over to my closet and took out my brown leather jacket to head out to the hell that was waiting for me.

* * *

"I said 10 minutes. Not 20 minutes." Cana said with her hands folded inside the driver's seat.

"Sorry. I didn't think I'd take long." I flashed her a smile as I opened the van door and got in. "We'll have time."

"We'll have time my ass." Cana grumbled as she started the engine. "We're going to have to rush everything."

"Hey Cana."

"Hm?"

"Have you... searched for him?"

"Eh?" Cana seemed confused.

"Jellal Fernandes." I asked her. "The boy I used to go to the same orphanage with."

"Oh yes, him." Cana seemed to remember. "I asked some people around to track him. Don't worry, as long as he's not dead, we should be able to find him." She started to chuckle. "Let me guess. He's your first love? eh?"

My cheeks turned bright pink. "That's none of your business. Lets just get to the salon quickly."

"Yes, yes. As you wish." Cana giggled as she started to drive. "Ah. Childhood. Good old days to be in love." She started to sing.

I let out a sigh and stared at the window. Jellal was my childhood friend whom I met at the orphanage. We were close to the point that we'd never go anywhere without each other. But after I was adopted, I never saw him ever again...

I'm desperate to look for him

* * *

.

.

.

His gaze was warm and his his brownish blonde hair seemed to glow in the light. He reached out and grabbed my blushing cheeks passionately.

"You know... we're in public." I tried to deny him but my body was having the opposite effect. My heart was beating and I couldn't look straight into his eyes. As he drew closer towards me, I slowly closed my eyes to accept his...

"CUT." Levy, my movie director, yelled. "We'll take a ten minute break."

It's been 2 hours at the movie set and nothing seemed to work out for me today. It's been the same ten scenes over again. Levy McGarden, the director for the movie, came up to me with her hands on her hips.

I knew she was upset.

"Erza. What's wrong with you today." She let out a sigh. "You need to act more passionately for this scene. You seemed very uninterested when the male lead was about to kiss you. You're not usually like this every other day."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

I was currently casted as a female lead for Levy's new romantic film, _Pierced hearts_. The film centered around the female lead who was involved in a forbidden love with her new step-brother. The story does seem messed up but Levy really put a lot of effort in the script.

"Here, you'll need this." My co-star, Hibiki Lates, said with a smile as he handed me a water bottle.

"Thanks." I thanked him bluntly and took the water bottle he offered.

"You know. You seem really stressed up." Hibiki started. "How about you and I go for a ride in my new car." He gave me a wink.

"Hibiki. You have a girlfriend." I denied his offer sharply. "I don't want to remain as one of the many girls involved in your scandal."

"Oh, but I'll be all yours tonight." He grinned.

Ugh. Why did the male lead for this movie have to be this womanizer? But Hibiki was a passionate actor who took things seriously when it came to acting. I had to respect it when it came to that. He barely makes any mistakes.

I took out the script and started reading it carefully again. Just like Cana mentioned earlier, I can't let those who support me down.

"Hey Levy." I heard one of the staffs talk to her from afar. "Have you been playing Fiore Online?"

Hm...were they talking about the game?

Levy grinned. "Of course dummy. How can I miss such a game?"

"The reality is amazing in the game. I can also feel the gruesome pain when I die though." The other staff commented.

"I just love the freedom in the game." Levy said as she sat down on her director chair with a relaxed sigh. "I feel like I'm also bringing my inner characters out more freely in the game. I get to be myself and no one can complain..."

Getting to be myself huh...

* * *

"What's next on the schedule." I asked Cana as I got on the van. I was at the movie set for 5 hours and I was dead tired. I couldn't wait to get back to my condominium and play Fiore Online. "I'm done, right?" I asked her hopefully.

"Have you forgotten that you accepted to attend the party at the Heartfilia Mansion?" Cana informed me as she started the engine. "You said that party was a must since you're such a big fan of their games."

"Ah yes. I forgot." I remember receiving an invitation from the Heartfilia company about two weeks ago to join their party to celebrate their newest game. I couldn't believe it was today.

"When does it start?" I asked Cana.

"In an hour." She informed me. "We'll have to rush back to the Salon and fix your hair. We don't want to meet the great Jude Heartfilia with such messy hair, do we?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. It really motivates me to write and release new chapters more quickly.**

**Note: Yes, I remember Erza's not a great actor in the official anime series. But just for this fanfic, let's just pretend she's actually good at acting. :)**

**The next chapter will be back to Lucy's P.O.V **


	6. Fiancé

**Back to Lucy's P.O.V**

Okay I'll be honest. I'm impressed with how father and Natsu has accomplished in 'Fiore Online.'

But... I never was interested to join this stupid party they were holding.

I stood in the middle of the mansion's ballroom with a blue cocktail in my hand. While I was happily enjoying the game at least 3 hours ago, Spetto had to force the game helmet out of my head and dress me up in this stupid princess pink frilled dress.

I let out a sigh and looked around the ballroom. Father seemed to have invited a lot of celebrities as I recognized a lot of familiar faces. I noticed the famous actress, Erza Scarlet, in the far back of the ballroom clinking her wine with another actress.

But what's the point of recognizing some celebrities? I knew no one in this ballroom except for my family members. Coming to this party was utterly pointless. I'd rather be hanging out with Salamander rather than having to force to attend a party that was for Natsu.

I slumped down on one of the ballroom chairs and groaned.

"Lucy. Manners please." A voice growled from behind. "You are embarrassing me in front of the guests."

I glanced back and smiled, "Hello father. Good day to you. Everything going well with your childish tea party?"

I saw my father's expressions change from pale to bright pink. I expected a harsh slap on my face but nothing happened. Right, we were in public. Father had to keep his calm image as a CEO.

I noticed a spiky black haired boy in a tuxedo standing behind him. Did he have some business with father?

"Lucy. Let me introduce you to someone." said Father, calming himself down. "This is Gray Fullbuster, heir to the Silver Electronics company."

The boy took my hand and planted a kiss on my hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you lady Lucy. I've heard many great things from your father."

I glanced at my father. Great things? What kind of lie was that. I wonder what great things my father told this dude about me.

"The pleasures all mine." I replied bluntly. I had no interest in men who were associated with my father. I turned to father with another smirk, "Father. Shouldn't you be busy with the party? You shouldn't be wasting your time with me."

Father cleared his throat. "I've arranged this party not only to celebrate the game, but also to introduce you to your fiancé. The engagement party will be in a week."

"What?" I exclaimed. I glanced at Gray who showed no expression and continued to stare at father.

"This fine young man is the son of one of my precious friends who contributed a lot to this new released game." Father explained. "With your marriage to Gray, the Heartfilia company and Silver Electronics company will merge into an even bigger and prestigious company."

I got it. My father was using me for his own good.

"And what if I refuse?" I asked my father coldly.

"That's the end of both of our relationships." My father replied. "You'll be kicked out of the Heartfilia mansion and ordered to never return."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, that's what my father always told me whenever I offended him.

"Anyways, take this party as an opportunity to get to know each other." Father said to both of us. He glanced at me with his piercing eyes, "And be in your best behavior." He growled. He then walked away to chit chat with another guest leaving me with the heir of another stupid company.

I stared at Gray without saying anything. He stared back emotionlessly and then slowly took a seat next to me.

"So, don't tell me you're in for this marriage idea." I asked Gray with my arms crossed. "Or, did you fall in love with me at first sight?"

He glanced at me without a word and started to examine me from head to toe. Ugh, why did I feel a bit nervous?

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny." I exclaimed, feeling a bit flustered.

"Sorry." He apologized, still laughing. "It's just kind of funny how you react to all this."

Geez. What was this guy's problem?

"I have no interest in you so far at this moment." Gray said, calming himself down.

"Then why did you agree with father to get married with me." I asked him. "If you're not interested in me, you had the chance to decline."

"Oh, but I became interested in something else." He grinned. He ponted his fingers at my chest.

"MY BOOBS?" I exclaimed, covering my chest.

"No! You idiot." He snapped. "Your pendant." He pointed at the Heartfilia family crest that was engraved on the pendant.

"The pendant?"

Gray smirked as he held up my pendant. "I'm interested in the power your father holds."

"So you're no different to any other people in my family." I snapped at him. "You're all bloodthirsty for that stupid power my dad has. Even my new stepmother and Natsu..."

"Did someone mention my name?" I familiar voice interrupted my conversation. I glanced at Natsu who cheerfully joined us at the table.

"Natsu? Aren't you busy with other customers?" I asked him with a glare.

"That can wait." He beamed as he glanced at Gray. "I see you've met my companion."

"Companion my ass." Gray snorted.

"Companion?"

Natsu nodded. He then flicked his fingers on Gray's forehead.

"What the heck was that for?" Gray exclaimed.

"Gray took a big part in helping create the game, "Fiore Online." Natsu explained. "Even though he's been a pain in the ass, I'll have to thank him for the support."

"Glad you know." Gray snickered.

I glanced at Gray and then back at Natsu. Why did these two remind me so much of Salamander and Ice?

"What's your relationship with my little sister?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Little Step-Sister." I corrected him.

Gray showed a shocked impression. "Natsu. Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what, idiot?"

Gray smirked and then took my hand.

"What the hell?" I blurted out. I tried to let go but he firmly gripped his hand.

"We're to be engaged." He grinned. "Meaning I'm becoming your brother in law sooner or later."

"I never said I agreed to it." I groaned, still trying to let go.

Natsu looked stunned. He looked at Gray and then at me and then back at Gray.

"Congrats." He grinned as he patted Gray on the shoulder. "But hope you haven't forgotten I'll be the older brother in law."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Like I care."

This was too much in one day. Fiancé? With this weirdo who acts just like Natsu?

You had to be kidding me. One Natsu was enough.

* * *

.

.

.

After the party was over, I laid on my bed and groaned. I still felt flustered about all the events that happened earlier.

"Screw this life." I grumbled. "Maybe I should just make a living in Fiore Online and never wake up." I fiercely pressed the red button on the middle of the helmet and slowly closed my eyes.

.

.

.

"Yo..Phoenix..."

"Mmph." I slowly opened my eyes in the middle of Magnolia town. I faced Salamander who gazed at me with curiosity. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked him as I slowly got up.

He beamed. "Not really. You just looked pretty..."

"Aww, thanks."

"...shitty." He ended his sentence.

I stared at him with one of my eyes squinting.

"What you say?"

"Pretty shitty."

"Haha very funny." I rolled my eyes. But still, it felt great to be back with Salamander in game. I was literally dying having to deal with both Natsu and Gray in the real world. "Where's Ice and Titania?"

As soon as I finished my sentence, the group chat box appeared in front of us.

**Titania: I'll be on in an hour. Don't you guys dare stare any quests without me.**

**Ice Avenger: Same. Go hang around or something. **

I chuckled as I closed the chat box. "Guess it's just the two of us for an hour." I told Salamander.

"Aww... I was hoping we could start the dragon quest." Salamander grumbled.

I thought for a second. "Oh I've got an idea. Why don't we go hatch that egg that Titania gave you?"

"Phoenix?"

"Hm?"

Did he not like my suggestion?

"You are a genius." He grinned, patting me on the shoulder. "I completely forgot about the egg in my pouch."

I giggled. "What are we waiting for then. Lets go hatch your pet before Ice and Titania logs on." I don't know why but my heart started to beat faster as Salamander flashed a smile at me.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

"I'd like to hatch this egg." Salamander told the long pink haired NPC as he handed her the egg.

"An Exceed egg." The NPC nodded, examining it. "This will take a minute. Do please wait in the lobby." Those were the words she left us as she disappeared into the hatching room.

"Do you know what you're going to name it?" I asked Salamander. He looked very excited.

"Oh shit..." Salamander looked down as soon as I asked him. "I actually don't know. I haven't thought about it. I guess maybe something like Salamander Junior?" He suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Please choose a serious name."

As Salamander and I started to think of names, the hatching door opened and the NPC walked out with a sleeping cat on her arms.

Salamander quickly ran up to her and stared at it with fatherly eyes. Geez, he really was excited about it.

The cat had fluffy blue fur, a white stomach, a rectangular head, pink ears, and a long blue tail with a white tipped tail. When it's eyes slowly opened, he stared at his new owner with curiosity.

"Aye." The cat purred with a smile.

Salamander gave the cat a grin and hugged it. "Welcome to the team, pal."

*Mphh* The NPC coughed to get Salamander's attention. "Please create a name for your new pet." She said as she handed him a name scroll.

"Oh yeah, name..." Salamander seemed to look devastated. "That's what I usually suck at..."

"Happy..." I murmured.

Salamander turned his head towards me.

"What you say, Phoenix?"

"You should name him Happy." I suggested. "It's the feeling you felt as soon as he hatched."

"Happy..." Salamander thought for a second. He then flashed a cute smile at me. "I love it. You're a genius with names." He gave me a thumbs up.

I blushed and turned my head away from him. "It was really nothing." I muttered. Ugh, there it was again. That killer smile.

"You like it too, don't you Happy?" Salamander cooed to the cat.

"Aye." Happy squealed as it flapped it wings.

"Whoa. Happy has wings." Salamander grinned as Happy landed on his shoulder.

"I'm... hungry..." The cat spoke softly as his stomach started to rumble loudly.

"And it can talk..." I said in a shocked tone.

"C'mon Happy and Phoenix." Salamander said excitedly. "Let's quickly head to the cafe before Ice and Titania arrives."

"Aye sir." The cat yelled with excitement.

I giggled as I followed the two out the door.


	7. Juvia

**Author's Note: T.T It's so hard to describe a battle scene in words. Sorry guys, my first language isn't english so battle scenes in my fic won't sound like a battle. I apologize in advance.**

**Gray Fullbuster/ Ice Avenger's P.O.V**

I stared at Salamander and Phoenix with my unbelievable eyes as they started to finish up their 9th plate.

"Is this what you guys been doing for an hour?" Titania, who seemed as shocked as I was, asked as she held up one of their finished plates that was stacked.

"We decided to celebrate the addition of Happy to our team." Salamander explained, still munching on the lamb chops.

"Happy?" I asked. "Who's that.

"That's me, sir." A blue cat poked his head out from his seat and answered with his mouth full of fish.

"Oh my." Titania's eyes widened up as she picked up Happy carefully with both hands. "Is he the exceed from the egg?" She asked.

"Mmph." Salamander nodded his head.

Titania pinched his cheek.

"Yeow." The cat yelped. "It hurts."

"And it can talk." Both Titania and I exchanged looks.

Phoenix let out a soft giggle as Titania started to pinch Happy's cheeks even harder.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked my fellow teammates as I stole a piece of lamb chops from Salamander's plate.

"Dude. Get your own food." Salamander snapped.

I ignored him and started munching away.

Titania took a sip of her tea. "We're all over level 20, am I right?"

The three of us nodded.

"Then lets head to the castle of the Element 4." She suggested with a grin. "We'll be able to earn more experiences and level up faster."

"Element 4?" I asked her.

Titania nodded. "They hold one of the loot that I need to upgrade my sword. I also know that they hold the rare silver key, Nikora." She explained to Phoenix.

"I'm definitely in." Phoenix said, looking very pumped up.

"Boring." Salamander grumbled. "I'm not interested in that quest."

Titania turned towards Salamander. "One of the Element 4 holds the fire stone that can improve your attack power and speed." She explained.

"What are we waiting for?" Salamander grinned, changing his expression. "I'm all fired up."

"Is there anything for me?" I asked Titania.

She glanced at me looking very puzzled. "Uh... you'll level up faster?"

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be another useless quest.

* * *

.

.

.

After two hours of walking and eating, the five of us finally arrived at the castle located in the Zinnia Rainforest surrounded by a crystal clear lake.

Titania opened the castle entrance door and the four of us followed her from behind. In front of us were 4 different colored carpets that led to four different doors.

"Guess we'll have to split up." Titania suggested, glancing back at the four of us. "It'll be much more faster."

"Dibs on the fire dude." Salamander said as he pointed at the red carpet that led to a black door ignited with fire.

"And I'll stick with Salamander." Happy added, landing onto his shoulders.

"I'll take care of Earth then." Phoenix said, fixing her gaze at the green carpet that led to a wooden door.

"I'll fight with air." Titania placed her hands on her hips as she glanced at the gray carpet that led to a white shiny door.

I shrugged. "I guess that leaves me with water." I mumbled as I stared at the blue carpet that led to a foggy glass door.

"After we finish our battle, lets meet up in front of the castle entrance." Titania suggested as she walked towards the glossy door. "These guys are tough but I'm pretty sure we can win the battle smoothly."

Phoenix gulped. "Uh, yeah... We'll see about that."

Salamander grinned at Happy and the two raced to the door that led to the fire mage. "I'm all fired up." He yelled excitedly as he barged inside.

"Aye sir." Happy added as he followed behind his master.

"Good luck with your battle." Phoenix said with a cute smile as she walked towards the wooden door.

I let out a sigh. "Guess I'll have to do what is given to me." I mumbled.

I walked towards the glass door and pushed the door open.

*Drip* *Drip*

I could feel drops of water dripping onto me.

"What's with this rain?"

The door led me to the castle's rooftop which was pouring with rain.

Question... How the heck did that room from the first floor lead me to the castle's rooftop? Weird game...

"Drip. Drip... Drop" A female voice echoed from behind.

I quickly glanced behind, preparing for battle as a woman appeared with a pink umbrella.

"Are you the water mage I have to fight?" I asked her with a glare.

The woman had long hair that was curled at the base, sharp almond blue eyes, and she wore a dark blue coat with a navy blue shawl.

"I am Juvia. Rain woman of the element 4." She introduced herself.

"The name's Ice Avenger." I, as well, introduced myself. "And I hope you know I take my battle seriously, whether or not my opponent is a woman."

Juvia, the rain woman, stared deeply into my eyes.

"What are you staring at?" I asked her. "Aren't we going to battle?"

"Eh?"

She turned a bit pink and turned away from me. "Juvia gives up. It's your win."

"Haahhh?" I exclaimed as she started to walk away. "You can't do that. I need to defeat you in order to get that celestial key for Phoenix."

The rain woman stopped and glanced back at me. "Phoenix? I assume... it's a girl?"

"Yeah, she is." I said with my hands on my hips. "And I'm not leaving until I get that key for her. She was really looking forward to it."

Her hands started to tremble, "Do...Do you like her?"

Goodness. This lady was asking me a lot of questions.

I did like Phoenix a lot as a friend though...

"I do." I replied to Juvia's question.

Her face looked like it was the end of the world. She started to tremble even harder and her face was steaming red.

What was her problem? This woman was quite whimsical.

"Phoenix. That damn Juvia's love rival." She shrieked as she fired a stream of water at me.

"Whoa." I quickly leapt into the air to dodge her attack. "Now you're being serious." I smirked. "Ice make lance." I chanted as multiple lances appeared and aimed at the water mage. The lances were quick as they pierced through her body.

Juvia let out a giggle, "You won't be able to win Juvia. You see, I am made out of water."

The holes I made in her body started to recover back with water. I stared at the scene with my unbelievable eyes.

"Now, are you ready to resume this fight?" She grinned.

The battle continued for the next 20 minutes.

"What are you so angry about?" I shouted, dodging her water slices.

"Juvia will never forgive Phoenix." She growled as she fired another stream of water at me. This time, the water was boiling.

"And what is your problem with her." I groaned as I dodged her attack once more. "You never met her yet."

"She is Juvia's love rival." She shrieked as she fired another attack.

I tumbled away. "Love rival?"

Furiously, she fired another stream of boiling water at me. I knew I couldn't escape this one.

"Ice make Shield." I chanted just in time before the water could hit me. I knew I was at an advantage this time.

"Freeze." I yelled at the next wave of water. Juvia leapt to the side and dodged my attack.

"Sierra." She chanted as she conjuncted herself with water. Looking very enraged, she started to dash towards me.

"I don't know what your problem is. But I can't lose to you." I shouted, blocking her attack with my bare hands. "Freeze." I yelled once again, freezing her water attack once more into ice. This time, the attack hit her as she fell to the ground.

"Argh." She cried in pain as she started to fall. It seemed as she broke both of her two leg bones as she struggled to get up but couldn't.

I slowly walked up to her to finish her off with my last blow. But her flowing tears made me stop as she started to cough blood out.

"Guess thats my 876th death today so far." She mumbled softly.

876th...death?

"What are you waiting for." She said weakly. "It is Juvia's loss. You deserve the prize."

"Is this what you do everyday?" I asked her, horrified. "Fight against players and die a fatal death?"

She chuckled, "That's my job as a NPC. I have to do what I am told."

"Doesn't it hurt every time someone stabs you or defeats you?"

Juvia gave me a sad look. "It does... It's really painful."

Why...

As one of the makers of the game, why was I so cruel and selfish?

I let out a sigh and took out my red health potion from my pouch.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, pushing the potion away. "That's not how you treat your enemy. Kill me now and take your prize."

"I will not." I snapped.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to let you suffer more pain." I told her.

She stared at me as if she was about to cry.

"Do you have a wish?" I asked her, wiping the tears off from her face with my fingers.

She let out a sigh, "One of my wish to be free and travel around this world. It kind of sucks to stay in this gloomy place where there's only rain forever... But that sounds impossible, doesn't it?"

I shook my head, "Nothing is impossible. Remind yourself that there's no fixed future."

"No fixed future... huh?"

She gave me a weak smile, "Thanks... You're really giving me some hope. You're a really nice guy as well...but I can't let you leave me free like this."

She leaned with all the strength she had left and gave me a peck on the cheeks.

Huh?

"Juvia still wants you to have the prize you deserve." She said.

Before I could ask what she was talking about, she held her bare hands up and stabbed herself right in the chest.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

I stared at the gruesome scene, horrified as blood splattered everywhere.

"Juvia?" I said, shaking her to wake up.

But she didn't reply.

She was dead.

"Why..."

Her corpse started to disappear and what was left was the silver key and three other loot.

I knew she was going to re-spawn again. But the fact that she had to constantly die in this game bothered me.

* * *

"Ice. You're back." Phoenix smiled as I walked back to the castle entrance where everyone was waiting for me.

"You're late." Titania said with her arms crossed. "Your battle was the slowest."

"I see... I gave her a meek smile. "Here's the silver key..." I told Phoenix as I handed over the silver key to her.

"Thanks Ice." Phoenix thanked me. "But...are you okay? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine." I told her. "But where's Salamander? I need to talk to him."

"You called me?" Salamander said, walking up towards me.

I nodded. "We need to talk. In private though."

Salamander shrugged as he followed me to the other side of the castle.

Knowing that the rest of the team was far from us, I grabbed Salamander by the shoulder.

"Whoa there Gray." Salamander said, calling my real name. "Calm down."

"Natsu..." I started, gripping my hands on his shoulders harder. "This isn't right."

"I have no idea what your talking about idiot." Salamander exclaimed. "And stop gripping on my shoulder. You're hurting me."

"My point is... we should let the NPC's free."

He looked very puzzled. "NPC's? Then what's the point of this game with no NPC's? Fight air?"

I sighed. "Even though they were only created for this game, they can feel pain too..." I explained to him. "How would you feel if you had to die constantly and re-spawn knowing that you'll die again?"

"But it's not right to let them free." Salamander argued. "How would the game function without them? No bosses... no merchants..."

"Maybe you should just give them the break that they deserve then." I exclaimed, shaking him with all my might. "This isn't right. We're treating them like slaves as game makers..."

Salamander gazed into my frustrated eyes. He looked quite troubled.

"Natsu." I begged. "You have mostly all the control over this game. Please, as your childhood friend, please listen to my request."

Salamander let out a deep sigh. "I will talk about it with my father then. I never seen you beg like this."

My face brightened up. Even though Natsu could be a bastard sometimes, he was a true friend who would listen to problems and try to come up with a solution. I had to respect him for that.

"But I have a request too." Salamander said, staring right into my eyes. "And it's something only you can do."


	8. The request

**Natsu Dragneel/ Salamander's P.O.V**

(Same time when Gray was in a fight with Juvia last chapter)

As soon as I finished my battle with Totomaru, the fire mage, I walked out the door with a grin on my face and headed back to the entrance of the castle where I promised to meet my teammates.

"Happy. That fight was a blast, wasn't it?" I said excitedly to Happy who was flying beside me.

"Aye sir." He replied as we gave each other a high five.

As I approached the place where we had to meet up, I saw Phoenix who was already there, sitting on a bench and focusing on wiping her golden keys with a cloth.

"Phoenix." I called out to her. "You're done already?" I asked as I took a seat beside her. "Goodness, you're fast."

She beamed as soon as she faced me. "Salamander. You're finally here. And you too Happy."

"Can't be late for the party, can I?" I grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"Where's Ice and Titania?" Happy asked as he landed on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Titania finished the earliest." Phoenix explained, still wiping her keys.. "So she decided to go fishing at the lake near the castle. I think Ice is still in battle."

"Fish?" Happy said with his mouth drooling. "Did you just say fish?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"I think I'm going to help her out with that then." Happy said, flying his way towards the lake. "Two's better than one."

"Well that's Happy for ya." I let out a laugh.

Phoenix chuckled as we watched Happy disappear.

"Hey Salamander."

"Hm?"

Phoenix held up her golden keys at me with a smile. This time, there were three golden keys instead of two.

"Phoenix...is that...?"

She nodded. "After I defeated Sol, the earth mage, I received the Virgo key." Phoenix explained excitedly, showing me the golden key stamped with a maiden crest. "Isn't it precious?"

"That's great." I said, admiring her new key. "Did you try summoning her yet?"

Phoenix shook her head. "I was waiting for you to finish..."

"You were waiting for me? But why?"

She giggled. "I was scared Virgo might turn out like Aquarius. So just in case that happens..."

"Nah, don't worry. I got you covered." I grinned. "Let's see the new celestial spirit of yours then. I'm always down to see your new friends"

Phoenix nodded. She took out the key and her face turned stern.

"Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate." She chanted. She flicked the key and grinned, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo."

The ground started to shake as a female figure broke out of the ground. The celestial spirit had short pink hair, beautiful blue eyes, and was wearing a typical maid outfit with chains on her arms.

"You called for me, princess?" The celestial spirit said with a stern face. She bowed down to her new owner.

"Wait... Don't address me like that." Phoenix said to Virgo. "We're comrades from now on. Just act like how you would treat your friend."

"I ought to be punished then." Virgo said as she started to sit on her knees. "Princess, please punish me for calling you princess."

I started to laugh as Phoenix started to shake her head with a sigh.

"Hey Princess. Where's your crown and prince charming?" I snickered.

"Salamander. Not you too..." She said, rolling her eyes. "You may leave for now." She ordered Virgo.

"I'll be there whenever you need me, Princess." Virgo said as she disappeared in a flash.

"Amazing." I said, clapping my hands. "Another interesting celestial spirit of yours. Boy, am I jealous..."

"..."

Phoenix didn't say anything and just stared off into the distance.

"Phoenix?" I asked, peering into her face. "What's with that stern face?"

"Oh god. Sorry." She said, finally showing me a smile. "I was just thinking about the real world."

"Real world?"

She nodded. "I'm just glad I was able to play this game. I was able to meet you while I can't in the real world. Literally, I never had this much fun before."

Her comment gave me a sad pang in the chest.

_We've known each other for 8 years Lucy..._

That was what I really wanted to tell her.

I cleared my throat. "How's it like back in the real world?"

"The real world?"

Phoenix gave me a sad smile.

A look so sad I was desperate to give her a hug...

"To be honest, I've never seen the outside world with my own eyes for 8 years. After my mother and brother's death, my father banned me from going outside."

Right. After the death of Lucy's mother and brother, Lucy was banned from the outside because father believed he might lose her as well...

"My father remarried another woman who had a son." She explained. "I acted like I disliked them. But in fact, I couldn't bring myself to become friendly with them. I would just feel so guilty for my deceased mother and brother."

So there was a reason why Lucy never opened up to me...

I remembered every time I tried to talk to her, she would brush me off and return to her room.

"I try to act tough." She continued. "But I'm actually weak and scared. I can't do anything to stand up for myself..." I could see her eyes tearing up. "This game... It gave me a chance to be myself,...finally have friends... and have fun. I love it here. I just never want to stop playing."

She wiped the tears that were dripping on her cheeks. "Sorry. I sound like a loser don't I... Suddenly bring this up."

I shook my head as I walked up to her. "No. It's fine... I'm glad you opened this up to me." I said as I gave her a hug.

I never knew this but Lucy was suffering. She spent her lonely days inside her castle, knowing that no prince will come to save her.

What have I been doing in the real world? For the past 8 years?

The thought that I was never there for her bothered me.

All I wanted to do was at least befriend Lucy in game.

I tracked her down using the ip address in the game cartridge I gave her...

I approached her just to finally act like her brother that I couldn't be in the real world.

But all I could see was that I was being selfish. I was doing this just for my own good.

I was a coward who was scared to bring the fact that I was her step brother in the real world.

I was scared she'd turn her back towards me again if I did tell her my real identity.

"Phoenix... I..."

"Sorry if I'm late you two." I heard Titania's voice interrupt me "I really couldn't miss out on this rainbow fish."

"Aye sir." Happy grinned, flying beside Titania.

Phoenix quickly pulled herself from my hug and quickly smiled, pretending she never even cried. "That's a rare fish though. I'm so impressed with you two."

"Weren't you two just hugging each other?" Happy grinned at Phoenix and I. "Kyo kyo kyo. I wonder what was going on between you two."

"Shut it kitty." Phoenix said with a stern face.

"Salamander." Happy whined as he flew over to me. "Phoenix is being scary."

I let out a soft laugh. "Don't take it by heart Happy."

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

"Ice. You're back." Phoenix smiled as she greeted Ice who joined the four of us at the entrance.

"You're late." Titania said with her arms crossed. "You're battle was the slowest."

"I see." Ice said with a meek smile. He took out a silver key from his pocket and handed it to Phoenix. "Here's the silver key."

"Thanks Ice." Phoenix thanked him. "But...are you okay? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine." I said. "But where's Salamander? I need to talk to him."

"You called me?" I said as soon as Ice mentioned my name.

Ice nodded. "We need to talk. In private though."

I shrugged as Ice started to walk somewhere. I followed him to the other side of the castle.

Suddenly, Ice grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Who there Gray." I said, surprised by his sudden move. "Calm down."

"Natsu..." He said, gripping my shoulders even harder. "This isn't right."

"I have no idea what you're talking about idiot." I exclaimed. "And stop gripping on my shoulder. You're hurting me."

Ice sighed. "My point is... we should let the NPC's free."

I was quite puzzled with his request. "NPC's? Then what's the point of this game with no NPC's? Fight air?"

"Even though they were only created for this game, they can feel pain too..." Ice explained to me. "How would you feel if you had to die constantly and re-spawn knowing that you'll die again?"

Ice had a point. I would feel terrible... But Ice was asking me such an impossible request.

"But it's not right to let them free." I argued. "How would the game function without them? No bosses... no merchants..."

"Maybe you should just give them a break that they deserve then." Ice exclaimed, shaking my shoulders even harder. "This isn't right. We're treating them like slaves as game makers..."

I gazed into Ice's frustrated eyes.

I didn't know what to do.

But Ice seemed so desperate...

"Natsu..." He begged. "You have mostly all the control over this game. Please, as your childhood friend, please listen to my request."

I let out a sigh. "I will talk about it with my father then. I never seen you beg like this."

His face brightened up as he gave me a heartwarming smile.

"But I have a request too." I said, staring right into his eyes. "And it's something only you can do."

Ice blinked his eyes. "A request...?"

I nodded.

"Go on then. Let me hear it."

I took a deep breath.

"Since you agreed to become Lucy's fiancé, I want you to treasure her with all your heart." I explained to him.

This time, I gripped my hands onto Ice's shoulders.

"My request for you is to make her feel happy and loved. Be the best husband no one could ask for."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I hope no one misunderstands, this fic is NaLu. I'm just taking my time not to rush...**

**Also I'll be busy for the next few months so my update may take a while :( I'll try to upload at least once a week. **

**Thanks for pointing out my mistakes as well. It really helps me improve as a writer. **


	9. A step closer

**Author's Note: Some of you guys seemed confused but Natsu's and other player's real life versions have the same appearance as their in game appearance. The only reason I made it like that is because I didn't want you guys to be confused with who's who with the nicknames. (To be honest, I think the nicknames are obvious though) Second, game characters usually have unreal proportions compared to the real world so even if they have the same appearance, they'd still look quite different. **

**Well let's pretend it's like that if you guys don't agree with me. Haha... Sorry for not explaining it too well.**

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia's P.O.V**

**Back in the real world. **

I slowly took off my game helmet and stared at my pink room ceiling.

It felt like forever since I last saw my room.

Suddenly, I thought of the incident when I was sobbing onto Salamander's chest.

"Shit." I exclaimed, turning all red.

I started to roll around the bed in embarrassment.

"Lucy. Why the heck did you do something so embarrassing." I groaned, slapping myself multiple times. "Salamander's going to think you're a weirdo."

I looked back at the ceiling once more and buried my face in the pillow.

I just hoped Salamander didn't hear my heart beating. As soon as he gave me a hug, I thought my heart was going to explode.

What was wrong wrong with me?

After that incident when I was left alone with Salamander, I wasn't able to look into Salamander's eyes.

My heart kept on beating even harder whenever our eyes met.

"Did I...like him?"

All I could think about was Salamander right now.

His face, piercing eyes, his smile...

"Lady Lucy." I heard my nanny, Spetto, knock on my door.

Crap. Did she hear me squealing?

"Yes Spetto?" I said, pretending nothing has happened.

"Master Gray has stopped by to visit you. Please come down to greet him."

Oh yeah... right.

I forgot I had a Fiancé.

"I'll be down in 10 minutes." I informed her. "I need to change from the pajama I'm wearing."

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

A navy blue casual dress,

hair up in a bun,

my family crest pendant,

and white shiny high heels.

_Perfect._ I thought as I stared into the mirror.

"Looking beautiful as ever Lucy." I said, winking at my reflection.

As I took a step out of my room, I bumped into someone who was just passing by.

Right as I was about to fall backwards, the figure grabbed me by the waist.

"Lucy. Be careful." He shouted.

I looked up and faced Natsu who stared back at me with a worried face.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Thanks..." I thanked him bluntly as I pulled myself away from him.

He started to examine me from head to toe. "You actually put some effort in your outfit today." He said with a grin. "I assume you dressed like this for Gray, didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's really non of your business."

As I started to walk down the stairs, I heard Natsu call out.

"Gray's a really great guy. I promise you'll gradually come to like him."

Great. Even Natsu was supporting my engagement with Gray.

I felt heartbroken thinking about the thought that I had to marry him... when the guy I really liked was Salamander.

As I approached the living room, I saw Gray sitting on one of the brown grain leathered sofa, reading a newspaper.

I let out a sigh and took a seat on the sofa that was across from him.

Hearing the sound of me sitting, Gray unfolded his newspaper.

"You're finally here." He smiled.

"Yes. I am." I said with my legs crossed. "What are you here for?"

Gray didn't say anything. Instead, he picked up a rose bouquet that was next to him. "For you." He said, handing me the bouquet.

Puzzled, I accepted his gift. "What's this for?"

"A gift for my dear fiancée." He said. "You look especially pretty today as well."

I shook my head, placing the bouquet next to me. "You're being really weird today. Did you hit your head or something?"

Gray let out a laugh. "I'm perfectly fine." He said.

He stood up and held out his hand at me.

"What is this hand for?"

"I'm taking you on a date." He explained with a grin.

He took my arm and forced me to get up.

"Wait, I'm not aloud to go outside." I informed him worriedly as he started to drag me outside of the mansion. "My father told the guards to ban me even from stepping outside."

Gray let out a smirk as he continued to drag me without a word.

Surprisingly, the guards didn't stop me as I took my first step out of the mansion.

"Wait. What's happening." I exclaimed as I took my stepped out of the mansion's gate.

"I got a special permission from your father." Gray explained as he pushed me into a black limousine. "As long as I'm with you, he agreed that you can head out."

My heart started to beat even faster as I looked outside the car. It's been 8 years since I last saw the trees, the outer buildings, the passing cars...

Everything was too exciting at once.

Gray took a seat next to me. "Where do you want to go the most?" He asked.

"A cafe." I blurted out with excitement.

"A cafe?"

I nodded. "My mother was a huge fan of cappuccino's." I explained. "I'd often follow her to a local cafe and watch her drink while she'd order me a strawberry milkshake. I've been dying to visit one."

Gray shrugged as he turned his face towards his driver. "Take us to the nearest cafe store."

"Yes, young master." The driver replied, starting the engine.

I continued to stare out the window and watch the pigeons fly.

It was finally great to be outside.

* * *

.

.

.

I took a sip of the cappuccino and elegantly placed the cup down.

"You look very delighted." Gray said, glancing at me with a smile. "It's good to see you smile instead of your blunt face."

"How could I not be?" I exclaimed. "It's been 8 years since I finally left that horrible mansion."

I squealed as I started to take some photos of the food and drinks in front of me with my phone.

Gray took a sip of his Green tea Frappuccino. "Say Lucy." He started. "You play Fiore Online too, don't you?"

Fiore Online?

I glanced at him, lowering my smart phone as I tilted my head. "Why do you ask?"

He gave me a smile, "I think it'd be great if we got to know each other as well in game." He suggested. "We're to be engaged but we really don't know much about each other. I think us interacting in game will help us get to know each other better."

This guy... wasn't he just after my father's power?

Why was he trying to force himself to get to know me?

Part of me also didn't want Salamander seeing me with another guy as well...

"You don't seem to like the idea of it." Gray said as if he read what I was thinking. "Don't misunderstand. I mean't just meeting up with each other sometimes. I also have teammates I have to take care of as well."

"If you put it that way..." I murmured.

"I'll give you a PM when I get into game." Gray said, taking out his pen and paper. "Can you write your game ID here?"

I slowly took his pen and stared at the blank piece of paper.

I was still unsure if I was doing the right choice of meeting up with him in game.

Whatever.. screw it. Not like I was planning to invite him to join my team.

I scribbled my game ID and passed the paper back to him.

"Thanks." He said as he held up the paper to read what I wrote.

"Celestial..." He suddenly frowned. "Phoenix?"

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"You're... Phoenix?" He glanced at me as if he saw a ghost.

"Gray. Stop making fun of me." I snapped. "It's not funny."

"Phoenix." He said, laughing out loud. "I'm your teammate, Ice Avenger."

What the...

I stared at him with my mouth open.

The kind and good looking Ice Avenger... was this asshole in real life?

"What a small world." Gray said, still laughing. "Phoenix. You were my fiancée all along?"

"I can't believe it." I said, still shocked with what was happening at once.

Wait a minute...

I remembered Ice mentioning he worked with Salamander...

Was Salamander part of the game creators?

Was Salamander actually closer than I really thought?

"Gray..."

"Hm? What is it?" He asked, still looking very overjoyed.

"You work with Salamander, don't you?" I asked him.

I saw Gray's smile slowly disappearing.

"Why do you ask me that?" He asked me coldly.

I immediately stood up from my seat and took his hand. "Who is he? Where can I find him?" I shouted desperately.

Loud enough that everyone in the cafe stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me.

"Lucy. You're being too loud." Gray hissed.

"Gray. Answer me honestly." I asked him. "Is he part of your company? Or does he work for my father? Does he even know me in real life?"

"..."

"Gray." I urged.

Gray only shook his head. "I think it's right for you to hear that from Salamander then." He answered. "I've got nothing to tell you."

I let out a sigh and slumped back onto my seat.

My heart started to beat faster by the thought that Salamander was actually close to me in real life.

"Say Lucy..." Gray started, leaning towards me. "It's been bother me for a bit... but do you have feelings for Salamander?"

I blinked my eyes.

"Why do you think so?" I asked him.

"The moment I tell you I'm Ice Avenger, you start questioning me about Salamander." He said, looking a little disappointed. "I'm a little sad you know."

"Wha...What nonsense." I said, forcing a laugh. "Such imaginations you have... haha... Hey Gray, let's try this chocolate cake." I said, trying to switch the topic to something else.

But my mind was still focused on Salamander.

Gray was right..

I did have feelings for him.

And I had a lot to ask him when I got back in game.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was going to focus on NaLu, Jerza, and Gruvia all at once but I think that would make the story too confusing. (Literally, I was even confusing myself.) After I finish with Natsu and Lucy's part of the story, I'll move on to Erza and Jellal. And then Gray and Juvia. **


	10. Confession

**Just saying, this fic also has a lot of drama. Prepare for some soap opera stuff! **

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"I'll see you in game then." Gray said as he helped me out of his limousine as soon as we arrived at the Heartfilia Mansion.

I gave him a smile. "Thanks for the date. I actually enjoyed it a lot than I thought. Especially that chocolate cake you bought for me."

"Well, it's exciting to know that my fellow friend in game is someone I know in real life." He said with a grin. "I'll probably be on later though in game. I have to go to work right now so wish me luck."

"Don't die on me." I giggled as I waved him goodbye.

He gave me a wink as he disappeared back inside the car. Then he was gone as the car drove off.

As soon as I saw him disappear, I ran back into the mansion like there was no tomorrow.

I was in a hurry to get back online and check with Salamander.

"Lady Lucy. No running inside the mansion." Spetto snapped as I ran past her inside the mansion. "You're not a little kid anymore."

"Sorry. I'm actually in a hurry." I apologized as I kept on running.

No time to waste.

I had something important to discuss with Salamander.

I ran up the stairs, barged into my own room and quickly grabbed for my game helmet.

"Let's hope Salamander is online right now..." I mumbled to myself as I placed the helmet on my head.

Then I threw myself in bed and pressed the red button on the middle of the helmet.

* * *

.

.

.

I opened my eyes with a start.

I was back in Magnolia town, laying down on something hard but smooth. What was this warmth and coziness I was feeling?

"You awake?" A cheerful voice called out to me.

I glanced up and gasped. "Salamander?"

I quickly lifted my head up from Salamander's knees and turned bright red.

How on earth did I end up on his knees?

I placed my hands on my beating chest and looked away from him.

"Phoenix. Are you hurt?" He said, grabbing onto my shoulders. "Goodness, you're all red. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No... I'm fine." I said, forcing a smile at him.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "By the way, where's Happy?" I asked.

Salamander shrugged. "There's been a bug in this game so pets have been temporarily disabled. Gosh, I really miss him."

"Oh god. I hope we get to see him soon." I said, trying to act disappointed.

But in my mind, I was dancing around, happy to know that it'll just be Salamander and I.

_Okay Lucy._ I thought. _Let's get to the point. This is your chance._

"Do you mind we go to a quiet place?" I asked him. "I've got something important to ask you..."

* * *

.

.

.

The two of us arrived at the grassy field next to Magnolia town where we first met each other.

"So what's that important question you have to ask me?" Salamander said as he sat down on a rock.

I let out a deep sigh.

My heart was beating even faster than before.

"Um. Nice day, isn't it?" I let out a soft laugh.

Gosh. It was hard to bring out the topic already.

Salamander looked confused at first. Then nodded with a grin. "Sure is. I think it's a perfect day to go dragon hunting. Whadya think?"

_Lucy._ I thought with a groan. _Stop being a coward and ask that stupid question._

"Yeah. Before we do that..." I started with a deep sigh. "Listen Salamander. I want you to answer my questions honestly."

"Sure thing."

I glanced straight into his eyes. "Do you work for the Heartfilia company?"

There it was.

I finally said it.

Salamander seemed surprised by the question I asked. "How...how do you know?"

"Ice Avenger. I met him in real life." I explained with a smile. "And I recall that you two work with each other."

I guess it was true.

Seeing his reaction, Salamander did work for my father and Natsu.

I couldn't hold my excitement.

"Salamander. Perhaps we know each other in real life?" I said excitedly, grabbing onto his arms.

I couldn't wait to hear his reply.

But instead, Salamander wouldn't look into my eyes. He looked quite flustered, confused, and worried at the same time.

Did I say something to offend him?

"Salamander?"

"Phoenix." He said, finally looking up at me with a smile. "I don't think I ever recall meeting you in real life. Besides, I don't even know how you look like."

Right. I forgot to explain to him who I was.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I blurted out. "Daughter of Jude Heartfilia." There was no way he wouldn't know my name if he worked at my father's company.

I glanced into Salamander's eyes but this time he was trembling.

I could see cold sweat running down his forehead.

"Salamander?" I said his name softly, taking a step towards him.

"So..sorry Phoneix." I don't feel so good." He said, taking a step back. "I think I'm going to log off and take a break."

No...

This wasn't part of the plan.

Where did I go wrong?

"Wait." I said, grabbing onto his shoulder. "Just hear me out on this one."

Salamander didn't say anything but I knew he was listening.

I took a deep breath.

I like you." I confessed with all the courage I had.

He froze for a second and then glanced back at me with a sad expression.

"Salamander." I said with my voice trembling. "I don't know why you're trying to avoid me now... but I really like you. Can't you just give me a chance?"

"Phoenix...or should I say Lucy Heartfilia" He said softly with a sad smile. "Yes, I know you very well... and I like you a lot too."

"I don't understand then." I said. "Why?...after hearing my name, why are you trying to run away?"

Salamander took a deep sigh. "We aren't meant to be from the start. Phoenix, you have to give up on me."

I was pretty confused and upset at the same time.

Why wouldn't he give me a chance?

Why wouldn't he explain anything to me?

Why would he say we weren't meant for each other?

"Is it because I'm engaged with Gray?" I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "If that's the case, I can convince father about that..."

"Don't you dare do that." He snapped firmly. He let out another sigh. "Look Phoenix. I'm sorry... let's talk about this later."

"Salamander. Wait.."

It was too late.

He didn't look back even once and logged off, vanishing into thin air.

Where have I gone wrong?

Why was Salamander acting so cold and different?

I didn't get it...

Salamander... who in the world were you?

* * *

.

.

.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes with a start and took off my game helmet.

I was breathing hard as cold swear was running down my chin.

No... Why was the world doing this to me?

Why did Lucy have to confess to me? Out of everyone in this world?

I turned pink as I laid myself in bed.

My head was aching...

My chest hurted as if someone stabbed it with several needles.

All I wanted to do was finally act like her brother in game. I even tracked down Lucy in game just so I could be the brother I couldn't be in the real world.

But why did things have to become twisted?

Worst...

Why did I start having feelings for her as well?

As I was tossing and turning in bed, I heard a knock on the door.

"Natsu. It's your mother." I heard my mother's voice from outside. "I'm coming in." She said as she slowly opened the door.

"Mother..." I murmured as she walked in, wearing a black flowing dress and her black hair in braids. She looked very annoyed.

She looked at me with her hands crossed, "Natsu. Why aren't you at work right now?" She said in a displeased manner.

I couldn't look at her eyes. "I... I decided to take a break because I didn't feel so good."

"You idiot." She said as she slapped me in the face.

"Mo...mother?"

"Do you know how hard it was for me to make you heir for this company?" She shouted, angrily. "What will your father think when he sees his son being lazy with work?"

I didn't say a word as she slapped me again in the other side of the face. "Listen Natsu. I paid an expensive price to get rid of Luke Heartfilia. Don't you dare disrespect me with your lazy attitude."

There it was...

The real reason why I had to push Lucy away...

.

.

I was the son of the killer who murdered Luke Heartfilia.. just so mother could make me the next heir.

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is! The Drama!**

**Oh god. I watched way too much Korean Soap Operas...**

**I'll make things more clear about the murder incident next chapter. Thanks for reading :)**

**.**

**Just in case you guys are confused with what the heck is going on, Lucy likes Salamander. But she still has no idea Salamander is Natsu in the real world because Salamander didn't clarify who he is specifically to her. **


	11. The truth

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Originally, I came from a poor family.

My father worked as a janitor at a local department store. He came back home very late and left in the morning very early.

But I was always excited to see him. Whenever he'd come back, he'd always bring some small treats for both Zeref and I...

We were a very happy family.

Well, that's what I thought we were...

Zeref, my older brother, shook me awake one time in the middle of the night.

"Natsu, wake up." He whispered softly as he shook me.

"It's still dark outside." I groaned, covering myself with a pillow.

"Father and mother are arguing." He said, pulling me up.

"It's a normal thing between married people." I groaned as I followed him towards the dining table.

We hid ourselves behind the wooden dining room door and started eavesdropping our parent's argument.

"I'm sick and tired of living in this crappy place." My mother exclaimed. "You promised things will turn out better. It's been 8 years and why am I still living in this dump?"

"Honey. Just give me one more chance. I promise we'll move to a better place."

"You've been saying that for the past 8 years." She screamed, throwing a book at my father. "It's been 8 years and you're still a janitor? I want a divorce."

"Divorce?" I whispered to Zeref. "What's that?"

I could see Zeref's eyes trembling. His whole body was shaking as he slowly tiptoed back.

"Zeref?"

"Natsu..." Zeref mumbled. "Let's go back to sleep."

I had no idea what was happening as Zeref took my arm and dragged me back to our bed room.

Several days later, my mom had two suite cases with her as she held out her hands at me.

"Come with mommy." She said with a soft smile.

I glanced back at father who was sitting down on the dining table with his hands covering his face. Then I glanced at Zeref, my brother, who walked out of his room with a sad expression.

"Where are we going?" I asked my mother.

She let out a chuckle, "We're going on a trip. Just the two of us."

"What about daddy and Zeref?"

All mother did was shake her head as she took my hand. "They're both busy. Now be a good boy and come with me."

"But..." Before I could ask her about what in the world was going on, she dragged me out of the house and slammed the door behind my father and Zeref.

For the next few days, I lived in a hostess club as my mother worked as a hostess.

Turned out my parents finally divorced and mother and I left our old house for good.

My mother was still very beautiful at the age of 28 so she still attracted many customers. While my mother entertained the customers, I lived my life in the bar's storage room, thinking about father and Zeref.

I was terribly homesick and missed them greatly.

A year flew by and my mother started to pack our bags again.

"Mother, where are we going?" I asked her as she took my hand.

She beamed at me. "Natsu. Our life is finally going to change 180 degrees."

I had no idea what she talking about as a black limousine was waiting for us outside the bar.

We were greeted by a blonde old man with a trimmed mustache as welcomed us in the car. He gave a peck on my mother's lips which greatly surprised me.

"Natsu, I want you to meet your soon to be dad." Mother smiled as she introduced me to the man.

He chuckled as he stroked my hair. "What a handsome kid. It's a pleasure to meet you Natsu."

"Soon to be dad?"

Turned out the man was Jude Heartfilia, founder of the great Heartfilia game company. He visited the bar often and found himself falling in love with my mother's beauty and humor. 2 days ago, he proposed to my mother and asked to live with him in his mansion.

"Welcome to your new home." He said as we arrived at a gigantic white mansion with a marble mermaid fountain in front of the mansion.

Was I dreaming?

Was I in heaven?

Tilting my head, I took my mother's hands and walked inside the mansion.

As we entered inside, beautiful women wearing maid outfits greeted us in a line. "Welcome home master." They beamed as they bowed their heads down.

I looked around the mansion with curiosity and excitement.

Diamond chandeliers, golden furnitures, 6 floors...

Mother chuckled, "This is where we're going to live from now on." She whispered into my ears.

As we entered the living room, I saw two kids sitting on the sofa. A blonde haired boy, around the age of 9, was reading a story book to his little sister who seemed to be around the age of 7.

I felt a pang in my chest as the scene reminded me of when Zeref used to read me fairy tales.

I felt very homesick and missed him dearly.

"Luke. Lucy." The man snapped. "Manners please."

"Lucy. I'll read it to you later." The boy said as he closed the story book and helped the little girl get up from the sofa.

"Helia and Natsu. I want you to meet my children, Luke and Lucy." He said as he introduced us to his kids.

Luke stared at me with a stern expression while Lucy giggled and gave me a wave.

"Luke is 9 years old and the heir to the Heartfilia company." My new father explained proudly as he stroked his son's blonde hair. "Luke is quite a prodigy at his age." He chuckled. "And this is Lucy who is 7 years old. I hope you treat her like a little sister."

I nodded as I glanced back and forth at my new siblings.

A week later, my mother and the rich man got married at a beautiful church in Maldives. Like my mother said, my life was turned upside down. I attended a prestigious school that many rich kids went to. (Including Gray) Instead of a bland T-shirt, I had to wear a black suit and had many servants who worked under me. I had a room that was even bigger than the house I lived with father and Zeref...

But I just couldn't feel happy.

All this new environment was making me feeling uncomfortable.

Luke, who was a year older than me, didn't seem to like me that much. We barely talked with each other and he didn't give me much eye contact. Lucy, on the other hand, was warm and welcoming. She was shy at first but as we got to know each other better, she'd always come to my room at night and snuggle up next to me in bed so I can read her a story book. We became instant close friends.

My life went by normally for the next 3 years.

New family, new house, my life was like a dream.

But one day, I received a call from my secretary.

"Natsu. Come to the hospital immediately." He said in a serious matter.

"Wait... What's the matter?"

"Luke and Lucy... got in a car accident."

"An accident?"

I quickly rushed to the hospital, hoping both my siblings were okay.

When I entered Lucy's hospital room, she was already up with several bruises on her body.

"Lucy. I'm glad you're okay." I said with a smile, taking her hand.

_Thank you god._

_Thank you lord._

But Lucy pushed my hand away as tears started to drop from her cheeks.

"Lucy?"

"Luke..." She trembled as she started to cry.

Turned out Luke wasn't able to survive from the accident.

I stared, horrified, at the corpse that was covered in blood.

It was too much for me to handle as I ran out of Luke's hospital room.

Why... why did such tragedy have to happen once again?

As I panted for air, I heard my mother's voice in a empty hospital room, talking with someone on her phone.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Yes, yes, I will send you the money as soon as possible."

Who was she talking to? I leaned my ears towards the door to listen to the conversation more clearly.

"It's all thanks to you that Luke is finally dead. It's a shame that you weren't able to kill his sister but it doesn't matter. All I need is for my son to become the heir."

"Mother?" I exclaimed as I barged into the room.

_What..._

_What did I just hear?_

Mother glanced at me, surprised by my sudden interference. "Sorry Gajeel, I'll call you later." She said on her phone.

"Mother. Was this your doing?" I asked, trembling.

_No..._

_Tell me I'm wrong._

_Please..._

Mother gave me a smirk. "Natsu. How exciting." She said, giving me a hug. "Now that I have gotten rid of the obstacle, the Heartfilia company will be ours."

"Did... you kill Luke?"

She let out a laugh. "Of course not silly. I got someone else to do it for me."

"Wh...why?" I asked as tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Why would you do something so dirty?"

Mother gave me a stern face as she slapped me in the face. "You call this dirty?" She said in an annoying manner. "After everything I've done for you, you call it dirty?" She gripped me by the shoulder. "Listen Natsu. You are now the heir of Heartfilia company. Don't you dare ruin the chance I gave you."

I trembled even more as I stared into my mother's eyes.

No, it wasn't my mother's eyes anymore.

It was the eyes of the demon that was haunting me.

Mother gave me another smile. Not the warm smile she used to give me, but an evil smile.

"Now Natsu, be a good boy and listen to mommy." She said, calmly stroking my hair. "This incident will be a secret between you and me. As long as you keep quiet about this incident, we'll continue to live in this luxury."

I was only 11 at that incident and I was powerless to do anything.

I was a coward who decided to keep quiet of the murder incident and live the life my mother wanted me to...

After Luke's death, many things changed. I became the new heir to the Heartfilia company and became much more busier. Luke's tasks all became my tasks.

Lucy started to ignore me and brush me off coldly whenever I tried to talk to her.

I believe the Luke's death traumatized her greatly... and she was unhappy with the fact that I became the new replacement of her dear brother.

If she found out my mother ordered Luke to die, I knew she wouldn't forgive me...

8 years passed by and my relationship with Lucy never improved.

But I believe my past affected me to make Fiore Online. I wanted to make a game where people didn't have to focus on reality and live their life as a different identity. A world where players can forget about the real world.

I created several NPC's who were based on people I adored. I named the King of Fiore, Zeref, hoping that I could find him somehow if he does play this game...

Befriending Lucy in the real world seemed to be a guilty choice for me. I wanted to start off fresh with a new identity in game and befriend her and finally act as her brother... something I couldn't do in the real world.

But I never realized she'd start connecting the dots and find out I'm closer than she thinks...

and eventually start liking me...

... the son of the murderer who killed her brother...

Why was life so cruel and messed up?


	12. Heartbroken

**Sorry guys. It's been like forever since I last uploaded. I've been having a really busy schedule. Sorry once again that this chapter is shorter than other chapters.**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

**In the game world**

It's been 3 days and since I last saw Salamander.

Did I do something wrong?

Did he hate me that much?

I started to bite my nails anxiously as I logged back into the game. I was back in Magnolia Town where Titania and Ice Avenger were waiting for me in front of a huge tree trunk.

"Goodness. Salamander hasn't logged back for 3 days straight." Titania sighed, shaking her head. "He's going to be behind us at this point."

"Maybe he got kidnapped in the real world." Ice Avenger suggested. "What if he was murdered?"

"Ice." Titania snapped as she whacked him on the back of his head.

"Geez. I'm just joking. Girl's can't take jokes these days"

I let out a sigh as the two started to quarrel.

It was obvious.

Salamander wasn't logging on because he didn't want to see me...

"Guess we'll have to go on a quest without him again." Titania suggested. "C'mon Ice and Phoenix. We've been waiting for 20 minutes. That guy isn't coming today as well."

I nodded as I followed Titania from behind.

I was certain Salamander was never going to log back on now...

And it was all because of me.

Just then...

"Geez. I'm here, I'm here." Someone yelled from behind.

"Aye sir." Another purred.

I looked behind to see Salamander and Happy panting as they ran towards us.

"Salamander." Titania snapped. "It's been 3 days and you haven't replied to my private message even once."

"So sorry." Salamander let out a chuckle. "I've been busy... with stuff..."

As he glanced at me, I quickly looked away.

I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

My heart started beating even faster.

"Glad to have you back." Ice said as he placed his hands around Salamander.

"Thanks." Salamander said bluntly as he glared at Ice.

"So, you two have a good talk?" Ice smirked as he looked back and forth at Salamander and I.

"What talk?"

Oh no. Why was Ice bringing this up?

I could feel myself burning.

"Hm? Didn't Phoenix want to ask something to you?" Ice asked him.

Salamander looked at him confusedly as I tilted my head down in embarrassment.

"No. We didn't talk about anything." He said with a smile.

Ice frowned as he glanced at me in confusion.

"Yeah... we didn't talk about anything." I said with a forced laugh.

I was guessing that Salamander was just trying to forget about the incident that happened 3 days ago.

Titania looked at us with a smile.

"Hm, don't you three look chummy together." She said with her arms crossed.

"Get your hands off me." Salamander snapped, shoving Ice's arm away.

"Don't need you anyways." Ice said, sticking out his tongue. He gripped my shoulders even tighter. "Since I've got my beautiful fiancée with me."

_Wait... What did he just say about me._

I quickly glanced at Ice who gave me a smile.

"Fiancée?" Titania said in a surprised voice. "Are you guys dating or something?"

"Oooh. I smell love birds." Happy grinned, pointing his fingers at us.

Salamander didn't say anything as he stared at the two of us without any emotions.

"Ice." I groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Why not? Is it bad to tell our friends about our relationship?" Ice said as he beamed at me.

_Oh no... Gray. You idiot. Why are you telling this in front of Salamander?_

I quickly glanced at Salamander to see his reaction but he seemed quite nonchalant.

"Oh my. Congrats you two." Titania said with a smile as she gave both of us a hug. "Tell me all about your love stories." She whispered to our ears with sparkling eyes.

"Aye." Happy grinned, flying around us. "Fufu. Couple alert."

Salamander nodded with a smile as well, "Congrats Phoenix and Ice. I'm happy for both of you guys.

I was heartbroken.

_Why?_

_Salamander..._

_Why are you congratulating me?_

* * *

"Salamander, we have to talk." I said, tugging him away from the group.

"What's up Phoenix?" Salamander grinned as he followed behind me.

As I made sure no one was around, I gave him a glare.

"Whoa, Phoenix. You look quite scary today. What's wrong?"

"Stop playing dumb." I snapped at him. "Congratulations you two my ass. Are you forgetting I confessed to you whole heartedly 3 days ago?"

Salamander stopped grinning as he gazed into my frustrated eyes.

I grabbed him by his collar with exasperation. "Why are you being disrespectful to my feelings? Are you satisfied to see me engaged with another man?"

Salamander didn't say anything for a while. Then he gave me a nod. "Ice is a good guy. He'll definitely make a good husband."

"Good husband?" I gripped his collar. "Have you never thought about the feelings I felt for you?"

Salamander stared into my eyes once more and didn't say anything. The he shook his head. "Never. Not even once."

I stared back into the eyes of a boy who stared back at me with emotionless eyes.

I was heartbroken once more.

I felt like I was stuck in a bizarre storm.

_I guess this was how it felt to be rejected._

I tilted my head down and turned away from him in embarrassment.

_What in the world was I doing? I felt like a child throwing a tantrum after not getting what she wanted._

If he decided not to reciprocate my feelings, then I had no right to force or convince him.

With my heavy steps, I started to walk my way back to where our team were.

My heart ached and I really wasn't in the mood for a game.

**Gray Fullbuster/ Ice Avenger's P.O.V**

I stood there with Titania and Happy as we waited for Phoenix and Salamander to finish their chit chat.

"Been thinking about it quite some time but don't you think Phoenix seems to like Salamander?" Titania said, folding her arms. "She's always staring into his direction."

"Nah. Must be your imagination." I disagreed with her.

But thinking about it... all Lucy ever talked to me about was Salamander. Her eyes would sparkle and smile brightly whenever she mentioned about him.

As I was lost in thought, I saw Phoenix and Salamander walk their way back to us.

It seemed like they had an argument by the looks on their face. Well, at least on Phoenix's face.

"Phoenix, you okay?" I asked her as she walked over to me with bags in her eyes.

"Ice." She croaked as she gave me a hug. She looked all tired and worn out. "Let's get engaged as quickly as possible."

"Huh?" I stared confusedly at the girl who was hugging me.

I mean sure, I was up for the engagement idea but I never knew she'd agree to all this so easily.

I glanced at Salamander who looked away from me.

For some reason, I wasn't happy at all with what was going on right now.

* * *

**Natsu and Lucy's story part 1 ends here. (They'll be back, don't worry) **

**Next chapter will start featuring more about Erza and Jellal's backstory. **


End file.
